This invention relates to a tire building apparatus for tire building machines generally, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for applying plies of fabric or liners to a tire building drum.
It is important in the fabrication of vehicle tires that the several lengths of material in ply form which make up the assembled tire carcass be applied to the tire building drum in an untensioned, undistorted condition and in proper alignment to achieve satisfactory quality of performance of the finished tire. It is also desirable that the respective splices of the different overlying plies be spaced from each other in a precise predetermined relationship to ensure proper weight distribution and insure safety. The present invention achieves these objectives in a facile manner with an apparatus that automates the process to insure high quality construction of tire carcasses.